


Miradas

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La mirada de Ginny se posó en los ojos de Draco, que veía hacia la puesta de sol, se veían un poco más cálidos, pero suponía que era más como el reflejo del atardecer que de otra cosa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy estaban puestos en la pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor, para su suerte, sus amigos estaban en sus propios asuntos como para notar que la atención de su amigo estaba en la bonita pelirroja, que parecía más tranquila desde la otra noche en la torre de astronomía, que aunque no habían charlado, como él esperaba, se quedó con ella, haciéndole compañía en silencio.

No era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado a hacer cuando se quedaba a solas con una chica, y menos porque esa chica era una Weasley, sin embargo, le gustaba quedarse en silencio, sentado junto a ella, observando el atardecer.

Bueno, en realidad, ella viendo el atardecer, él perdiéndose en ella, en la forma en que sus ojos cafés brillaban, no sabía que tenía su mirada, que le gustaba tanto, no eran unos ojos inocentes, por el contrario.

Parecía como si Ginny Weasley hubiese mirado directamente al infierno y sobrevivido a eso, y por lo tanto, había decidido quedarse con lo bueno de la vida, y eso le sorprendía demasiado.

¿Cómo hacía una persona cuyos ojos habían presenciado lo más obscuro y decadente, podía ser así de cálida?

No estaba del todo seguro, pero agradecía que de todo lo obscuros que estuvo para ella sus días, no cayó en ese abismo, quizás él tenía un poco de culpa de aquello, y quería disculparse, pero tenía miedo de que eso rompiera lo poco que tenía con ella.

Su mirada regresó hasta su plato, justo a tiempo cuando Zabini prestó atención en él, para incluirlo en la plática, pero como lo vio tan aburrido, se limitó a seguir alegando con los demás.

—Ya por fin en dos semanas nos iremos de esta mugrienta escuela –se quejó Daphne.

—Pero aún tenemos que volver en dos meses –soltó Pansy.

—Pero cada vez falta menos para no volver jamás –sonrió alegre.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió Draco –ya por fin nos libraremos de este colegio apestoso.

—Te unes a la plática –se burló Pansy.

—No sé qué es más aburrido, si su plática o el colegio –admitió –así que da igual –se encogió de hombros, pero su vista se enfocó en Ginny, que le sonrió a Longbottom.

—M—

Ginny prestó atención a cada palabra que decía Luna, sobre que había leído un artículo muy interesante, sobre que los ojos, eran las ventanas del alma, o algo así, que no importaba que pasara, ellos nunca mentían, que si querías saber algo, hicieras una pregunta a la persona, y le miraras directamente a los ojos, así sabrías si dice la verdad o mentía.

Aquello era realmente interesante, pero no lo aceptó para Luna, quizás, porque aquellas palabras habían desatado un mar intenso en su interior, había algunas cosas que quería preguntarle a Malfoy, pero sabía que éste no le diría la verdad, por mucho que se toleraran el uno al otro estando en la torre de astronomía.

Aquel sitio fungía como su zona neutral, era Suiza, mientras ellos eran dos países en guerra en un momento normal, por lo tanto, tenía demasiada curiosidad, y más, por aquella invitación a tomar un café, que si bien no se había repetido, deseaba que lo hiciera, para poder cambiar su respuesta.

Quería saber si a pesar de aquel rechazo, la razón por la que disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, era porque de alguna manera, él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Pero ¿cómo podían sentirse atraídos uno por el otro? Si ni siquiera se conocían bien, solo pasaban un rato juntos, pero nada más.

Observó de nuevo a su amiga, cuando su opinión sobre los ojos siendo ventanas del alma, para Luna, aquello no era del todo cierto, porque una persona carente de una ¿podrías saber cuándo mentía realmente? Ella dudaba que una persona fría y sin escrúpulos pudiese ser descubierta con una simple mirada a los ojos.

Eso pareció decepcionar a Ginny, porque la mayoría del tiempo, los ojos grises de Draco eran carentes de todo, incluso le parecían un poco opacos, como si no hubiese una vida en él.

—Es algo complicado, Luna –admitió –supongo que mientras más conoces a la persona, es más fácil saber eso.

—Cierto –aceptó Luna, bastante distraída.

—Seguramente estás pensando en pudín ¿cierto? –Sonrió Ginny.

—Sí, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que un buen pudín.

—Supongo que para ti, así es como funciona –sonrió divertida.

—M—

La mirada de Ginny se posó en los ojos de Draco, que veía hacia la puesta de sol, se veían un poco más cálidos, pero suponía que era más como el reflejo del atardecer que de otra cosa.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que tanto miras? –Frunció el cejo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que el corazón de Ginny se acelerara de forma rápida.

—No lo sé, me acordé de algo, y quería preguntarte al respecto.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de tu cabello –soltó.

—Ah, descuida, no es sobre eso, a ciencia cierta –se encogió de hombros –solo sobre… ya sabes, esa invitación a tomar algo.

—Quería explicarte esto mismo, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Pero ¿por qué tomarte esa molestia para aclararlo? –Cuestionó –creo que eres alguien a quien no le interesa del todo lo que piensen de ti –suspiró.

—No estoy del todo seguro porque lo hice –admitió.

Quizás porque sus ojos le parecieron hermosos en ese momento, como en ese también, o la razón era porque quería una cercanía con ella como la tenía en ese momento.

¿Para qué? No estaba del todo seguro de la finalidad por la cual quería estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, aparte de porque le gustaba, no había más.

—Dime algo más ¿realmente te agrada estar aquí? –Lo observó.

—Fuiste tú la que me pidió que no me fuera –contestó, a la defensiva.

—Sé que fui yo quien prácticamente te suplicó porque te quedaras –admitió seria –pero… quiero saber ¿por qué aceptaste quedarte conmigo?

—No me quedé contigo, permanecí en el lugar, solo eso.

—Bien –bajó la vista y volvió a sentarse viendo hasta el ocaso.

Draco no dijo nada, ni intentó aclarar que realmente se había quedado por ella, y para ella, pero no era capaz de aceptar algo así, además ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad al respecto de la nada?

La tonta idea de que alguien más estuviese observándolos para burlarse de él y su posible sensiblería lo consumió más de lo que esperaba.


End file.
